Shut up & kiss me
by nishanightray
Summary: Arakita and Toudou are both emerging actors and have to date for publicity. / ArakitaxToudou, actors!au.


Hello, this is my first story in the Yowapeda fandom!

The pairing is Arakita/Toudou. I've just started to ship them recently, but I must say I love their dynamics. I hope they aren't out of character. The title of the story isn't mine, but it's actually from the song "Shut up & kiss me" by Orianthi - I feel like this song is perfect for Arakita and Toudou and, well, it fitted the story.

The prompts I followed kinda go like this: "An actors AU in which A& B date each other for publicity, but then they start to actually like each other and go out for real" plus "in a drama A&B have to glare at each other angrily, but their faces are very close and A goes in for a kiss. B can't stop blushing and they have to stop filming for a while."

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Yowamushi Pedal, nor its characters. I don't own the title of the story, nor the song it comes from. I don't own the prompts that were given to me. I only own the plot of the story and my writing.

* * *

 ** _Shut up & Kiss me_**

Toudou Jinpachi was one of the most irritating people on Earth.

Arakita still couldn't believe he had accepted to go out with him – not that it was his choice, nor Toudou's choice. It wasn't their fault, really.

Arakita had been just recently rewarded as the best supportive character in a yakuza movie, while Toudou was a model –extremely qualified in publicizing male underwear, Arakita must admit- that had somehow landed on TV movies. 'Going out' had been just a tactical move arranged by their managers, a cunning ploy to give both of them some publicity – this was what Shinkai had told him, and he had smiled at him. Arakita hated him.

("You just have to go out with him in public, sometimes perhaps you could try holding his hand or putting an arm on his hip, you know? C'mon, Yasutomo, you'll do great. Besides, Jinpachi is a real beauty, isn't he? I think he's just your type."

"Shinkai, I will fucking spit in your coffee, I swear.")

It had been two full months since the day Shinkai agreed with Toudou's manager that the two emerging actors would be officially dating. It was actually a good plan, Arakita had to admit. Since then, Toudou and him had appeared several times on the most popular gossip magazines, and Arakita felt like he didn't even had to do anything: two young men making their relationship public was a scandal per se, but it was even greater since they were noticeably famous. They even got letters from people who supported them and asked for more details! Arakita couldn't see how watching homosexuals doing things in public was appealing. Hell, he didn't even like watching heterosexuals. To say the truth, he found it kind of creepy. But apparently he was the only one who thought that: Toudou didn't seem to be fazed by all of it, and Shinkai had always been weird to begin with. Besides, leaving alone the fact that Arakita'd rather kill himself –or kill Toudou, depending on the case- than doing something cheesy in front of a camera, the plan was going smoothly, so Arakita was kind of resigned.

No, it wasn't that he liked how Toudou leaned on his shoulder, how he looked at him from under his long eyelashes, or how he lovingly kissed his cheeks and held his hand in public spaces, where they pretended not to know they were being followed and photographed. Toudou always smiled, messed around with him when he blushed and often reminded him how lucky Arakita was by dating such a talented, beautiful person like him. Arakita did want to put his hands on him –but just because he'd love to choke him, not because he wanted to hold his face in his hands and kiss him stupid, or touch his long and shiny hair, or whatever. Nope, he didn't want that at all, no matter what Shinkai said about Toudou being his type. And, honestly, the thing was getting kind of irritating –they were so popular as a couple that Arakita didn't even know if his own fame derived from his talent as an actor, or from his relationship with Toudou.

("Congratulations, you've been dating for two months now" Shinkai said, and even pretended to wipe tears from his eyes. "It was the longest relationship you had, Yasutomo, as well as the only one you've ever had. In fact, I'm so moved I could cry. You two could be the couple of the year."

"Shut the fuck up now, or I'll rip Usa-chan while you're asleep" Arakita said.)

Then, a marvelous job offer came to reward Arakita's efforts.

Fukutomi, a famous director as well as Shinkai's and Arakita's friend, chose Arakita and Toudou as the two main characters of a new drama TV he wrote himself – another project full of hearts and flowers and sense of challenge that had an inexplicable success those days: _Ore wa tsuyoi_ was the moving story of two childhood friends, rivals in antagonistic cycling, who realize they're in love with each other through several hardships.

Arakita had read the script thrice already and still found it ridiculous. First of all, what was everyone's deal with homosexuals? Arakita thought that kind of thing would be so hated, hell if he knew when it had gotten so popular. But it wasn't just that. He always knew Fuku-chan had some weird artistic sense. Seriously, the worst thing was that Toudou couldn't help but giving stupid advices on how to act and glorifying himself at the same time. Arakita definitely didn't need any advice from him, nor did he want to hear them.

"If you follow me, we'll be just perfect! Perhaps you'll even manage to compensate for that ugly face you have." Toudou gave him a look that was almost pitiful and Arakita was almost overwhelmed by the impulse of grabbing his partner and slam him into a wall. Hell, he could even make a good use of the script, after all, if he rolled it and hit Toudou's head with it.

Unfortunately, he couldn't hurt his co-actor as well as his fake boyfriend.

"Shut up, just shut _the fuck_ up," Arakita hissed through his teeth.

"Ah, Arakita, envy is an ugly beast!" Toudou shook his head. "But don't be sad, it's not your fault. There are so many unfortunate people like you, I know, not everyone can have my beauty and my charm. Look, that girl over there just _can't_ stop taking photographs, she must have been hypnotized by my marvelous looks." Arakita followed his gaze and rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"Tch. She's a photographer. It's her fucking _job_ to take photos of us."

Toudou ignored him.

"Well, I know my overwhelming presence makes you nervous, but don't worry, even if you mess up I'll cover it up with my amazing ability of improvising" he said. He fixed his hair up using a hairband, then winked at him. Arakita wanted to hit him so fucking much.

"Jesus Christ, what part of 'shut the fuck up' you didn't get?" he growled, but Toudou'd already turned his back at him and walked off to the stage.

The room had been arranged to resemble a school canteen, with long tables and benches full of background actors and a big counter in the close-up. One of the first episodes started there, where the two friends would quarrel over the last slice of delicious apple-pie. Fuku-chan thought it was one of the most intense scene in the drama, which told much on the rest.

Arakita still couldn't believe that kind of shit was so popular. People really had weird tastes.

(However, it wasn't wise to contradict Fuku-chan regarding apple-pie. Apple-pie was sacred.)

"Arakita-san, Toudou-san, you stay here, one in front of each other." One of Fuku-chan's assistant, Izumida, helped them move in the right place. The other assistant, Manami, was late – truthfully, Arakita had never seen him arriving on time, meaning he couldn't read a damn wristwatch or he simply didn't care- so it was Izumida's job to give directions. Izumida had even bought the pie and saved more than half for Fuku-chan – he was really a good guy.

Arakita and Toudou had to stand right behind the pie and, following the script, they just had to give each other the most spiteful, angry stare they could manage.

When Fuku-chan gave the okay, Arakita and Toudou both extended their hands toward the apple-pie and turned to look at each other.

Toudou stepped towards Arakita and, while he got closer, he lifted his head. Their eyes met and Arakita forced himself to bite back a smirk. Toudou looked at him as though Arakita'd killed his pet – he wasn't bad, but Arakita knew he was way better and, for the first time in his life, having those kind of looks gave him a sense of satisfaction. It was way easier to look hostile when you had an 'ugly face', and Arakita was used to being angry anyway, since he had to bear Shinkai and Toudou's foolishness every day.

Toudou, on the contrary, couldn't look scary even if he tried: whatever he did, he'd always be pretty. He'd been blessed with gracious, almost feminine features and his eyes were so blue and clear that Arakita could mirror himself in them.

It was then that Arakita noticed how close Toudou was, and all of sudden his throat felt dry. But he couldn't look away. He steeled himself, trying not to falter. Toudou glanced at him and, for a second, he seemed surprised.

The next moment, Toudou stepped in Arakita's personal space and kissed him on the lips. Someone next to them, probably one of the background characters, gasped, someone else sort of held back an excited scream – nobody would ever guess that was the first kiss they had shared for real without having to pretend, hidden behind a magazine, a hat or whatever.

Arakita held his breath, widened his eyes out of shock and pushed Toudou away while his face quickly colored with deep red.

"What _the fuck_ " he said, choked.

Toudou looked away – maybe he was blushing, too, but Arakita wasn't sure if he was just imagining it, and before he could speak up, Toudou turned towards the background actors.

"Don't blame him, guys! He was simply enchanted by my beauty!"

" _You_ kissed me, you fucker!" Arakita bit back, annoyed. He glanced around and noticed Izumida looked nervous and embarrassed, as though he didn't know what to say, while Fuku-chan was as stoic as ever. Manami had finally arrived and looked positively amused.

"Arakita-san and Toudou-san really get along well" Manami chirped, smiling.

"Yeah, they do" Shinkai laughed and showed a thumb-up to Arakita, who in exchange showed him the middle finger.

"Fuck off! Let's just continue" Arakita said, annoyed to no end.

Luckily for him, Fukutomi agreed and gave orders to re-make the scene. Everybody took their place again and the shooting re-started, but Arakita soon noticed he couldn't do it anymore: he kept remembering what the kiss felt like every time he so much as glanced at Toudou, let alone when he had to stare at him for longer than a minute. Just meeting Toudou's eyes was enough to make him snap, then his eyes would fall on Toudou's lips… and _damn_ , did Arakita want to kiss him again. _Damn it all._

"Arakita-san, you're beet-red!" Manami shouted from the sidelines.

"Die, shithead!" Arakita snapped at him, but Manami just laughed.

"Maybe it's better to stop for now" Fukutomi said, drawing everyone's attention on himself. "Let's all take a break and continue later. Arakita, Toudou, thanks for your work."

 _Thanks my ass._

Arakita snorted. In the end, they couldn't do anything right because of that stupid kiss. Arakita didn't even know if he was annoyed at how much Toudou could affect his acting abilities, or if he just resented Toudou for treating that kiss superficially, as though it had no importance whatsoever ( _ugh_ , everything in that relationship was superficial).

Arakita and tossed his script in Shinkai's general direction, hoping to hit him, as he angrily stormed off the set. Shinkai didn't even try to follow him – his manger was wise enough to know that a moody Arakita was no good and should have been left alone to blow off some steam.

But Toudou wasn't that smart, or he simply didn't know Arakita enough, so he followed him while trying to speak as he normally did.

"Arakita, where are you going? I think we should study our lines together1 I mean, I'm already as close to perfection as one can be, but exercising with me could help you a lot, and…"

" _Oh my god_ , would you just _shut up_? Your voice is so goddamn annoying!"

Toudou stopped in his tracks and Arakita thought he had finally gotten the message, but of course Toudou wasn't going to end it there.

"Ugh, rude. I see why you are not popular with women" he pouted, looking offended. "You're ugly both on the outside and the inside!"

"Well, if I'm so ugly, why the fuck did you kiss me" Arakita spouted, flushing angrily.

"What?" For once, Toudou looked genuinely surprised. "We are a couple, aren't we? I think the least we can do is kissing… I mean, I know you've probably been single for your entire life, but even you have to know that."

"We are not a real couple, you idiot! There's no need to do something like that or, fuck this, you could at least tell me beforehand!" Arakita snapped exasperated.

At that, Toudou didn't answer right away, he just stared at Arakita in deep thought. Without Arakita's screams and Toudou's constant idle talk, there was only silence between them, and Arakita started to feel uncomfortable. It was kind of creepy, when Toudou didn't have anything to say.

"Look, I…" he started, but Toudou beat him to it.

"You looked like you wanted to kiss me."

Arakita stared at him and this time he most definitely didn't imagine it when he saw Toudou blushing fiercely. His cheeks and nose –heck, even his ears- were definitely rosier than the usual. He was also pouting and staring at the ground, as though he was actually embarrassed.

Arakita opened his mouth to reply, but he choked on the words. Part of him wanted to admit it was true, while another part wanted to deny, and it was clear Toudou was fighting the same kind of battle with his own pride.

"Oh, fuck it all" Arakita finally murmured.

He took a step forward, his hands quickly finding Toudou's face and lifting it towards him to press their lips together. Toudou made a small surprised noise and put his hands on Arakita's chest, pulling him in instead of pushing him away; their chests bumped and Arakita had to put a leg between Toudou's to keep himself steady on the feet. Even their noses bumped, not without any pain, and Arakita growled as he changed his angle to deepen the kiss. Toudou kissed him back with great enthusiasm and uttered the most embarrassing noise Arakita'd ever heard when Arakita bit and sucked on his lower lip before pulling apart.

As they regained their breath, Toudou smirked.

"I knew you wanted to kiss me" he said. Arakita just gazed at him. Toudou was out of breath, his face was flushed red and his hair was a mess as Arakita had thrust his fingers in them without thinking – but Arakita knew he wanted to mess him up more, much more than that.

"Ugh, shut up and kiss me" he groaned. Toudou didn't seem to hate the idea.

It looked like the shooting would resume later than they thought.

* * *

I hope you've liked the story, I've certainly had fun writing this XD

I'd love to read your opinions if you want to leave a review~

Kisses,

nisha.


End file.
